


Out of Control

by Kml19



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Kinda, Nothing big, and survival, in the middle of TFC, just a conversation between Neil and Matt, just thoughts, not really sure what this is, on reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kml19/pseuds/Kml19
Summary: Neil and Matt talk before Neil goes to Eden with the Monsters for the first timeor,Neil and Matt talk about Andrew and I didn't reread TFC for this so the timeline is very strange.
Kudos: 8
Collections: My Playlist





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, welcome to the first drabble on my project to make fics based on all the songs of my playlist, this one is base on the song Out of Control by XIA, which is actually my favorite korean vocalist. Maybe not everything is accurate bc as I said, I didn't reread TFC before writting this, but it occurs before that first time Andrew took Neil to Columbia.

_Do I look easy because I smile every time?_   
_(You’re messing with the wrong person)_   
_You don’t know anything about me_   
_(You really don’t know)_

The thing was, Neil was pretty sure Andrew wasn’t going to kill. Pretty sure being the keywords. Matt and Dan had been explicit in their warnings, there was no way that following Andrew’s lot (the monsters as Allison was so found to calling) to a night club was going to go okay.

“I mean…it’s not like I am in actual danger right.” Neil murmured more to himself than to anyone else.

“What do you mean?” Came the answer, making him jump, it was not easy to sneak on him, much more considering that Matt was not a small or silent person. Andrew was already harming him and he wasn’t even here.

“Nothing.” He answered trying to dismiss the other. Matt frowned at him before sitting by his side on the couch. The TV was on but Neil was more focused on his thoughts than anything else.

“You are worried about going with Andrew to Columbia, aren’t you?” He said looking at his eyes and Neil had to look away and pretend that he couldn’t understand what he saw in the other’s eyes.

“No” He lied, but this time even he could see that it was a weak one.

“You really shouldn’t go.” Matt commented seriously. “I don’t know what he told you, or what you think you are going to get out of it but I don’t think it’s going to be worth it.”

“I thought you weren’t scared of Andrew.”

“I am terrified of him.” Matt said making Neil look up and see that the other had a weak smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. “I don’t hate him, but he does scare the hell out of me.”

“He’s half your size, I doubt he could do much damage.” Neil had made the count in his mind, Andrew might be larger, his shoulders certainly ready to swing his goalie racket with easy, but Matt was much taller, probably faster, but only seeing them both in action would make him sure of who would win so perhaps his comment was more biased than really grounded. Matt laughed a little.

“I punched someone once in my life, and I was high as a kite. I saw Andrew draw blood from his _own cousin_ because he touched his face while he slept. The point is not who can do more damage but who is willing to do so, and from what I saw there’s very little Andrew is willing to let stop him from hurting anybody.”

Neil didn’t agree, he thought that everyone was capable of causing harm, real harm. Perhaps Matt had only punched one person because he never had to fight for his life yet. Perhaps Andrew had drawn blood because he had that fight before. Neil knew he was willing to go far to survive, but maybe Andrew also was.

“I am going.” Neil couldn’t understand what moved Matt to try to convince him to not go, he couldn’t understand what made Dan and Alisson try to be friends with him. He couldn’t understand why Wymack made this team. What Neil could understand was survival, and if that was what moved Andrew, then perhaps he had a chance at making out of the trip alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an quick drabble but lmk what you thought!


End file.
